helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~
Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ (モーニング娘。'15 コンサートツアー秋 ～PRISM～; Morning Musume '15 Fall Concert Tour ~PRISM~) is Morning Musume '15's fall 2015 concert tour. It will run from September 19 to December 8, 2015. Setlist Opening Act '''(10/3 onwards, except 11/28) # Crying - Hello Pro Kenshuusei # Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei '''Main Show #Opening #Oh my wish! #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #What is LOVE? #VTR: Member Introduction #Sukatto My Heart #The Matenrou Show #MC #Watashi no Nanni mo Wakacchanai #Ai no Gundan #''Performance Varies'' #*9/19~11/1: Kanashiki Koi no Melody #*11/3~: Only you #MC #''Performance Varies'' #*9/19~11/1: Waraenai Hanashi #*11/3~: What's Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~ #''Performance Varies'' ##9/19~11/1: Aisaresugiru Koto wa Nai no yo ##11/3~: Motto Aishite Hoshii no #Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan #MC #''Solo Performance'' #''Performance Varies'' #*9/19~10/11: Hajimete no Rock Concert - 12th Generation #*10/12~: Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! - A: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura, Ogata Haruna, Haga Akane / B: Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria #Medley ##Wolf Boy ##TIKI BUN ##Acrobatic Dance Performance - Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Nonaka Miki ##Moonlight Night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~ ##Dokkan Capriccio #SONGS #''Performance Varies'' #*A: Wakuteka Take a chance #*B: Help me!! #''Performance Varies'' #*A: Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru #*B: Brainstorming #''Performance Varies'' #*A: Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #*B: Password is 0 #One•Two•Three ENCORE #''Performance Varies'' #*9/19~10/03: Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki #*10/11~: One and Only #MC #Koko ni Iruzee! Solo Performances D=Day, N=Night *Asu wo Tsukuru no wa Kimi **Oda Sakura (9/19 D, 10/12, 11/1 N) **Sato Masaki (9/20 N, 10/24 N, 11/7 N, 11/28 D) **Suzuki Kanon (9/26 D, 10/3 N, 11/3 N, 11/14 N) *AS FOR ONE DAY **Fukumura Mizuki (9/19 N, 10/11 D, 10/3 D) **Kudo Haruka (9/22 N, 10/3 D, 11/1 D) **Ikuta Erina (9/26 N, 10/31 D, 11/8 N) *Osaka Koi no Uta **Sayashi Riho (9/20 D, 10/31 N, 11/8 D) **Ishida Ayumi (9/22 D, 10/11 N, 11/14 D) **Iikubo Haruna (9/27, 10/24 D, 11/7 D, 11/28 N) Featured Members *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho (Last Tour), Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane ;Opening Act ; *Kobushi Factory (12/7 and 12/8 only)"モーニング娘。'15　コンサートツアー秋～PRISM～　日本武道館公演 オープニングアクトのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-12-02. **Fujii Rio **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Ogawa Rena **Hamaura Ayano **Taguchi Natsumi **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Hello Pro Kenshuusei (10/3 onwards, except 11/28) **Ichioka Reina **Inoue Hikaru (except 10/24) **Funaki Musubu **Onoda Saori **Horie Kizuki **Takase Kurumi Concert Schedule *'Total:' 35 Shows Trivia *Nonaka Miki, Kudo Haruka, Fukumura Mizuki and Iikubo Haruna's birthdays will be celebrated during the tour. *Taiyou to Ciscomoon's Shinoda Miho taught the acrobatics. *This is Sayashi Riho's last Morning Musume concert tour before her graduation. External Links * Concert Schedule * Tour Goods Category:2015 Concerts Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In